Super Human
by ximcarebear
Summary: Gabriella believed in sex after marriage. Troy is a sex addict. Troyella.


Gabriella believed in sex after marriage. Ever since she learned that her mother was raped by her "father" who she doesn't even know at all, she was determined to hurt any guy who took advantage of her and her mom.

Her mom would go out after working to clubs so she can relieve her stress and always brought home guys. She would have sex with them and then the next day kick them out. Sometimes the men her mom brought home would try to take advantage of Gabriella herself, but with the private boxing lessons she paid for herself these past three years, the guys got more than a kick in the nuts. She believed that when an older guy touches you in an inappropriate way, it's time to pull back and kick him in the nuts. Most of the guys who liked her were college guys. She was currently a junior and never really aimed for really older guys. She dated guys who were in her grade and most of them turned out to deserve more than a kick in the nuts. The rest just got dumped for several reasons. Gabriella was never really afraid to be loved.

Troy Bolton was the sex god. Being a senior, nobody believed why after so many sexual intercourses that he hasn't gotten HIV or any sexual transmitted disease. For his mom being a high advanced doctor and volunteering at the clinic for kids who developed STDs, she would always force Troy to go into the clinic for checkups ever since she found him getting a blowjob from a 23-year-old woman in a school closet. Every check up was the same: he received some temporary STDs that could be cured with a shot or some medicine and he'd be as pure as a virgin.

After every check up, Troy would go out and thrust a few more girls, causing him to regain a new STD or the same one again. Troy's mother never gave up the fact that her son needs to go to rehab for this problem, but Troy always refused. Most girls at school already gave up their virginity for Troy and he was happy about it. It was none of his business and if the girl would come to his house crying on his step, he would just shrug it off and walk away. He never had a girl for more than three months; the longest a girl has been with him was two months and twenty-eight days. He broke it off before it can get too far. Troy was never really afraid to hurt a girl.

_Weak  
I have been crying and crying for weeks  
How'd I survive when I can barely speak  
Barely eat, On my knees_

It was a normal day to Gabriella just like any other day. She stepped out of her silver Audi convertible she so proudly bought herself last week from her secretary job at IBM. She was the only teenager who work there and every one of her co-worker were really impressed with her talent to multi-task, studying and working hard at school while making appointments for the company. She strutted into East High all the way to her locker, ignoring the drools the guys were dripping and the envy looks the girls were staring. After gathering her books, she walked to her best friend, Taylor's locker. Already there was Taylor's boyfriend Chad, Kelsi, her other best friend Sharpay, and Sharpay's boyfriend Zeke. Chad, Kelsi, and Zeke were all seniors while Taylor and Sharpay were juniors along with Gabriella.

"Hey you guys." She hugged every one of them before stepping back and listening to their conversations. It continued on how Chad and Taylor's first date even when they started going out two months ago. Soon, Troy Bolton walked over to his friends who changed their conversation to Sharpay's new hairstyle. He stopped in front of Gabriella.

"Get out of my way, bitch." The gang rolled their eyes. Here comes another argument.

"I don't think so. I was here first."

"Well, my locker is right behind you. So if you move, I wouldn't have to start this argument."

"I never even ask you to start anything. If you wanna get to your locker, ask politely. Unlike the bastard you are."

"Who's talking about politeness, the person who calls me a bastard?"

"No, the person who's standing up for herself. I'm not afraid of you."

"I'm not afraid of you either." They stared at each other like it depended on their life, but Troy broke away first. "I don't have time for this. I have a make-out session to go to." He pushed past Gabriella and twirled his combination. Everyone didn't know what was with Troy today except for one person. Troy finished dumping all his stuff into his locker before walking off.

"Maybe I should go talk to him," Chad volunteered. Gabriella grabbed his arm.

"I'll go. I got on his nerve."

"Would he seriously want you to comfort him, Gabs? You were the cause after all," Sharpay said. Gabriella glared at her. "I mean, that you just made his mood a little bit worse so Chad should talk to him." 

"Besides, doesn't he have a make-out session to go to? It'd be kind of weird if you just barged in with him and whoever he's making out with," Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Trust me. I won't interrupt anything." Gabriella walked off before her friends can say anything else. Gabriella knew where Troy was. It's where he always runs to when he has problems. It's also always where he has his make-out sessions. And this time, it's going to be heated.

_But that's the moment you came to me  
I don't know what your love has done to me  
Think I'm invincible  
I see through the me I used to be_

"That was really intense what you had there earlier." Troy looked up from his 'nap' to see her walking over. He smirked.

"I couldn't think of anything else. Besides, you were seriously blocking my locker." She sat next to him and rubbed his thigh.

"You didn't have to push me either." Troy chuckled.

"Everyone knows you are stronger than you look like. Nobody dares to touch you." She kissed his neck.

"Except you." She stroked his thigh one more time before sliding onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his hands gliding over to her thighs.

"If I get the privilege to touch you like now, I would never let the chance slip away." Gabriella grinned before planting her lips on Troy's. Troy moaned into the kiss as Gabriella's tongue slimed over his bottom lip. Troy's hands moved toward the top as it stopped at the waist. He slithered his hands under her t-shirt and felt the fabric on the back of his hands until it reached her bra. Gabriella gasped as she pulled back and got off Troy's lap immediately. Troy looked at her confused. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not ready. I just… I'm just not ready, okay?" Troy sat there for a moment before standing up.

"When will you?" Gabriella turned around angrily.

"Troy, I'm not like you. I'm still a virgin and I don't think that we should have sex just to prove that we love each other. I don't want to end up like my mom being pregnant unexpectedly."

"I know, but I just thought you wanted to."

"Sitting on your lap and making out with you doesn't mean I'm just finally ready to give my everything to you. I'm not that kind of girl!"

"Okay, sheesh. You don't have to be a bitch about it." Gabriella's jaw dropped and her eyebrows narrowed.

"Really? Wow Troy Bolton, I never knew you'd go that far into calling me a bitch." Gabriella ran out the door, tears threatening to fall. She waited until she got to the girls' bathroom. Homeroom had started, but Gabriella and Troy didn't care because they always ditched homeroom for each other. She locked the girls' bathroom from the outside world and slid down the door. The tears have finally fallen and she couldn't stop. She knew Troy wanted sex the whole time but she wanted to change him. She didn't even know how she even got into the position of being Troy's make-out partner. She could have kick him right where it hurts and run, but no; she stood there and let him take her to another world. She let him drag her to the science club and plant his lips onto hers. She didn't tell him to stop or push him away; she gave herself away to him. She didn't know if Troy genuinely loved her but she knew one thing for sure.

The only thing she was never really afraid of is now her worst fear.

_You changed my whole life  
Don't know what you're doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all super human, you did that to me  
Super human, heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Super human  
Super human_

Troy combed his hair through his fingers. He didn't meant what he said. He's never felt this way with a girl before. Gabriella definitely changed him for the better just because she was there. She had the nerve to stand up to him and say no. He didn't take it well because he was surprised. All his other flings just pushed themselves to him, wanting him to be inside of her. He didn't stop them because, well, that was what he wanted. This was the first time he ever took in a girl that were really close to his friends; he just thought that it would be easier to get her and just dump her right away. Now that he knows this is the hardest assignment he's ever had to go through, he didn't want to let go. He didn't want to admit it, but now he's not afraid to shout it to the world. Although nobody knew of their secret relationship hook-up, he can't really take it as a hook-up anymore. He has truly fallen in love with Gabriella Montez but was too chicken to admit it. And Troy Bolton was not a chicken.

He didn't care if he had to hurt a girl to get what he wanted, but Gabriella was no ordinary girl. He was now afraid of what she would think of him now.

_Strong  
Since I've been flying and righting the wrongs  
Feels almost like I had it all along  
I can see tomorrow_

Homeroom has ended and everyone was going to their first period. Gabriella dried her tears and applied some waterproof mascara in case she was going to cry again. She walked out of the girls' bathroom and went to her locker to get her books for her first period.

Troy was stepping down the stairs out to the hallway. He looked around at the people who were just walking out of their homeroom and camouflaged through the students. He went to his locker before remembering that his locker was across from Gabriella's. He hoped for her to go straight to class, but his hopes were lost. Gabriella was there collecting her books. He had no choice but to go to his locker anyways. He just had to ignore him. Once he got to his locker, he was surrounded by Chad and the basketball team.

"What's up Hoops?" Troy nodded and twirled his combination. He noticed Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi talking to Gabriella. "How was your daily make-out?" Chad and another basketball player, Jason, chuckled. Troy didn't want to tell them that it was Gabriella because Chad would pound him for even aiming Gabriella to be his fling and Zeke would stop talking to him.

"Bad. I dumped the girl."

"Oh. Who was it?" Troy gulped.

"No one important."

"Obviously. Or she would have been already part of the gang just by being your girlfriend." Troy slammed his locker.

"She's not my girlfriend. We had nothing together. It was just a hook-up. Nothing important." He heard someone clear their throat and turned around to see who dared to make a sound. His eyes dropped when he saw Gabriella along with Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi behind her.

_Where every problem is gone because  
I flew everywhere with love inside of me  
It's unbelievable to see how love can set me free_

"Not important?" Gabriella spoke up. It was evident that Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi now knows what was between Gabriella and Troy because they were currently glaring at him very sharply.

"Gabs, why do you care? At least it's not you or anything," Zeke said jokingly. Sharpay whacked his arm hard. "Ow. Shar, what was that for?" Sharpay nodded toward Gabriella and glared at him. Zeke's eyes bulged.

"Gabi, chill out. It's Troy's business. Let him mind it." Chad joked. Taylor smacked Chad in the afro. The girlfriends were hitting the boyfriends except for Kelsi, Gabriella, and Troy. Troy just looked down, afraid to say something regretful.

"Troy, tell Chad. After all, he's your best friend," Taylor said, strangling Chad by the neck. Chad was fake choking but his neck was getting wrangled tighter.

"I…" Troy stuttered. He couldn't say it. Admitting it to his friends that he was in love was like announcing to the news station that he was gay. It was too hard to say it out loud.

"Just leave him. I'm sure not worth his time," Gabriella said. She grabbed Taylor's arm off of Chad who began rubbing his neck in pain.

"Gabi…" Taylor whined. Kelsi rolled her eyes. Gabriella began pulling Taylor and Sharpay away.

"Wait!" Gabriella stopped in her steps, but she didn't want to turn around. She knew the tears were going to fall again if she turned around to see his face.

_You changed my whole life  
Don't know what you're doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all super human, you did that to me  
Super human, heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Super human  
Super human_

"What, Troy?" Sharpay spat. She looked like she was about to go over there and throttle him but Gabriella pulled her back. Troy looked at Chad, who had a confused look on his face, and Zeke, who too had a confused look on his face. He mouthed something to them, which got their jaws to drop as Troy ran over to Gabriella.

"I'm sorry," he said. Gabriella bit her lip.

"For what?" she said. Without waiting, he picked her up by the waist and crashed his lips onto hers. She gasped at her fast reaction but slowly closed her eyes to fully taste Troy's lips again. Sharpay and Taylor squealed at the sight while Zeke smiled and Chad's face was starting to get angry. Troy pulled back and rested his forehead on Gabriella's. Gabriella closed her eyes again but felt Troy being released away from her. She opened her eyes to see Chad slamming Troy on the lockers next to her. She already saw Taylor trying to pull Chad back but Chad wasn't budging from Taylor's grasp.

"How could you do that to her?! Out of every girl in the school!!" Chad shouted. When Chad's angry, you seriously don't want to mess with him, even if you are Chad's girlfriend. Taylor didn't care, which is why she's still pulling Chad back. Troy pushed Chad back.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!"

"You damn right you weren't thinking!" Troy didn't even know how he even hooked up with Gabriella in the first place. Ever since he started making out with her constantly in secret, he couldn't stop. She was the only person that lasted more than a month with him without getting into sex right away. He knew she was the type to wait, but that's why he couldn't resist. What Chad said to him was right; out of every girl in the school? Why did he choose her?

_It's not a bird, not a plane  
It's my heart and it's going, gone away  
My only weakness is you  
Only reason is you  
Every minute with you  
I feel like I can do anything  
Going going, I'm gone away in love_

"Chad, it's not his fault." Chad turned his attention to Gabriella, who put a hand on his arm. "It was partly mine."

"Gabi, you know the type of guy he is. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not hurt. I promise. I know you're looking out for me but I get myself into this mess, it's really up to me to solve it. I just want you to support my decision." Gabriella looked at Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, and Zeke. "That goes for you guys too." Gabriella walked up to Troy. "What was that kiss for?" she asked sternly to Troy. Troy scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry for ever letting you think I'm only in this for the sex." He grabbed her hands and pressed her knuckles to his lips. "I really love you and I would never pressure you." Some people gasped. The Troy Bolton they knew would have flung the girl and moved on to another if she didn't want the intercourse. Some other people were surprised that Gabriella Montez was the first to ever let Troy confess his feelings to the public.

_You changed my whole life  
Don't know what you're doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all super human, you did that to me  
Super human, heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Super human  
Super human_

Gabriella pulled her hands down. Troy looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry too. For ever letting you get to me." Troy shook his head. He couldn't believe this, not because she rejected him but because she was just going to give up like that.

Gabriella walked away, leaving behind Troy and her friends. One day, she'd look and laugh. She hoped.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short and retardedly weird but I'm just making up for the time I didn't update my other stories. I'm trying to type out the last chapter of Mistake and continuing on to Basketball Fighting. I'm just going to put You'll Get Me if You Want Me on hold for a while until I balance my schedule. I just got a new laptop for my birthday so I'll be able to have time to type out my stories. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**Btw, everyone go vote for me at ZA Angels fanfiction write-off! Voting ends next wednesday. I will thank you so much if you vote for me. Don't forget to tell all your other friends to vote for me please. If you could (for you fanfiction writers), tell your readers to vote for me in your author's note. I would appreciate it so much. My story 'I'm Never Going to Live This Down' is the last category for JB category. Just scroll down until you see the last poll. Here's the link, just delete the spaces in between.  
http: / / zaangels . com/ 2008 / 08 / 20 / za-write-off-nominations / # more-3814**


End file.
